Bardiel's Tale
by Quincy007
Summary: PG-13 for swearing of various measures. I don't think its too bad. Anyway, This is about My favorite Angel-Bardiel, the 13th. He has a personality and a few conversations.


Bardiel's tale

Bardiel's tale or he's not such a bad guy

Quincy007

I don't own Evangelion. 

He made the Eva snarl as he put the red unit to rest. Pitiful excuse for Adam. If the true angel were here, he wouldn't. He knelt the Eva and it sighed at the beating on the entry plug. It vibrated through him making for a very annoying presence

Knock it off. They can't save you.

"Goddamnit! You stupid piece of shit! Why don't you just let me go!?"

The Eva needs a pilot to move. I'm slowly reconfiguring it to not require you, but that takes time you ninny! Now stop beating the entry plug before you make your knuckles bleed!

Bardiel flipped the red Eva over and sighed again. He touched the side, Sorry kid.

He felt the flare of emotions and knew his message was received. The entry plug shot out and Bardiel caught it. He gently set it down on the Eva. Standing Eva-03 up Bardiel started in towards NERV.

"Why are you doing this?"

You wouldn't understand. He pushed some powerlines up and ducked under them. 

"Try me. I can be understanding."

The Eva snorted, Excuse me if I don't believe you.

"Fine I'll just start kicking the Entry plug."

All right! I'm here to rescue Adam who is buried under Central Dogma in NERV headquarters. I'm Bardiel, the 13th angel.

"Touji Suzuhara, Fourth Child."

It's a pleasure. Now the difficult part is the Evas. They pretty much stop anybody using any means necessary. The red one-

"Unit-02."

Thank you. Unit-02, was easy, but that was because she doesn't open herself to her Eva, like you did. She treats it like a doll, and the Eva only responds because the soul understands her suffering. But…it will not always be like that.

"Asuka treats her Eva like a doll, eh? Figures."

Bardiel looked down and saw he had almost stepped on a house. Oops. This is common of her behavior?

Touji sighed. For being insanely powerful, this guy knew nothing. "Yea. She acts superior to everybody, she's even rude to the other pilots. Especially Ayanami."

Ayanami? Bardiel frowned.

"The cute blue haired one. She pilots Eva-00."

Ah, Eva-00. She is very respected amongst the other angels. Ever since Ramiel.

"Ramiel?"

They don't even know the names of their enemies? How sad The Fifth angel. He chose the form of a fortress.

"Oh! Him! …Why?"

Bardiel looked around and turned directions. He sensed an Eva nearby. It would be best to avoid combat. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save Eva-01. We respect actions like that. We also respect Eva-01 because of their power.

"Power? In Shinji?"

Of course, the only Eva to move without power, Poor Leriel-the twelfth angel to you. We'll miss her. And they were able to manipulate an AT field to the extent of stopping Tzachquel-the tenth.

"Oh. They?"

For the love of Mike! Don't they tell you anything? Bardiel stopped moving and put his hand to his face, while his head shook. Eva's have a human soul inside of them, so that you can synchronize with them. If we have time we'll converse with one and you'll see.

"So who is inside This Eva?"

This is going to make you mildly upset.

"You already kidnapped me, and I'm probably going to go through extreme pain before this is over, try me."

Starting his walk again, Bardiel shrugged, Well, I don't know. It was female, and very submissive, I believe it was artificial. Not that it matters, I killed it when I took over the Eva.

"Oh, on a whim? You just said 'die' and that was that?"

No it was a struggle for power that lasted from when I entered the Evangelion to about ten minutes before your test. She was a fighter I'll tell you what.

Bardiel heard something. Boy, listen.

Touji sat up in the plug, and listened. He heard something. But he couldn't quite make it out. It was an argument

[He is in your sights, Let me do it you freak!]

"He is inside."

[You weakling! We could be over by now but you start feeling compassion? Because of who the pilot is? You're worse than that idiot who tried to synchronize with me. Why can't you be strong!]

Bardiel roared Leave her alone! He made the Eva do a weird reverse jump and landed on the Blue unit. You are cruel Akagi. To cruel. I want to teach you a lesson. So badly.

"How would you teach her a lesson? You aren't going to hurt her are you?"

I don't want to, but that is up to Naoko. If she cares, she won't let –Ayanami- was it? Get hurt.

"Oh. She doesn't seem to like Ayanami though."

Bardiel connected directly to the pilot, My apologies. He began to secret an acidic material onto the left arm.

"Ahh! That's gross!"

You are very lucky that I am not letting you synch with me this isn't pleasant.

[You little…Asshole! Stop!]

You are an evil person. I hate evil beings. 

The left arm literally exploded off of the Eva, and Bardiel jumped back. The hell? Those bastards!

"What?"

They…severed the left arm with the pilot and Eva still linked up. Ayanami just felt like her arm was blown off.

"Hey! You said…"

I didn't mean for it to happen! It's just wrong! Can you believe that! That Boss man at NERV is one sick puppy.

"Gendo Ikari. Shinji's Father."

Ikari? That guy is way screwed up! They shouldn't put him in command of a stapler battalion!

Bardiel again knelt beside the Eva and put his hand on it. The pilot and Eva link severed at his touch. It's all I can do for you. He felt relief on the pilot's part.

"You are an awful nice guy for an angel."

I'm here for the sole reason of getting to Adam. I don't like hurting people. Pain is unavoidable given the measure of the AT fields around here, but I don't want to. If This Gendo freak would set Adam out, we could take him home and all would be well.

"What about the third impact?"

What about it? For an angel to initiate the third impact, we would have to come into contact with Lillith. Because Lillith was barred from paradise for not being subservient to Adam, it's a long story, but she is not a nice angel to be around. In fact I wouldn't set my eyes on her given the choice. No, as long as I don't touch Lillith we're good.

"So its like a rescue operation?"

Sure. If you want to look at it that way.

"So why don't you just ask? Try talking to the people. If they knew this, then they might give him up."

Not Gendo Ikari. He longs for his wife, who got absorbed into Unit-01 unfortunately. I can see why he liked her too. Great personality. He doesn't know this, and thinks that be completing instrumentality, which requires Adam, Lillith, and some other garbage, I wasn't really paying attention, because I had no desire to start an impact. Anyway, Gendo wants an impact where all the AT fields come down and Humanity gets turned into Kool-Aid. By doing this he get to be one with his wife again. Sweet in a sick sort of way.

"Kool-Aid?"

Pretty much. Yellow goo, that contains your soul, which will merge with everybody else's and nobody will be lonely.

"But…what about individuality?"

Gone.

"I don't want that!"

Well, you and just about everybody else is a credit to your species. Gendo isn't.

"Damn…well…shit. I don't know what to say."

It's probably better to not say anything at this point. There is Unit-01. Say hi.

"Hi."

{Hello, Bardiel and Suzuhara is it? Shinji is unable to comment at this time, but we pretty much have to stop you.}

Why? Its not like I'm killing anybody.

{Gendo is screaming his head off to kill you, and that whole Third Impact thing}

I'm causing no impact, I just want Adam. And aren't you worried about hurting Suzuhara?

"Am I a hostage in all of this?"

Pretty much, Sorry. I wouldn't have drug you along if it wasn't necessary.

{Shinji agrees that he doesn't want to fight you, but we have a reputation to uphold. We can't not fight.}

Can we just stage something? I'll knock you out and then you can claim you tried.

Bardiel used his rubber arms trick, a neat little thing thatSachiel taught him, only to a more advanced degree. He closed them around Unit-01's throat and flung it into a mountain.

Sorry you okay?

{I'm a little more buff than that.}

Bardiel started to squeeze when Unit-01 went limp. Yui?

{Not good. I'm cut off from my pilot. They're going to use a Dummy plug!}

"say what?" They asked

{A computer program that forces me to…MOVE!}

Bardiel tried to back away, but Unit-01's arms came to life and wrapped around his throat. And squeezed much harder.

Argh…The pain…I won't last much longer.

Bardiel let go of Unit-01 and tried to pull the entry plug out, when his neck snapped, his arms falling uselessly to his side. He couldn't move.

Kid! Can you dog the hatch open?

"No! I'm still stuck!"

Bardiel couldn't do much but scream as Unit one ripped off an arm. I should have let you go earlier. Now…it's too late.

"What? What do you mean?"

He snarled as His chest was tore open. And purple hands plunged into him. I'm…gone kid. Been nice…knowing… Before Bardiel was removed from this plane of existence, he saw the insane Evangelion hold the entry plug and he knew that he made a mistake. He wanted to apologize, but his throat was long since ripped out. He died, not knowing what ever became of Touji Suzuhara.

I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I suddenly thought that Why not give poor Bardiel a bigger part? He has to get it the worst of all the angels. (Zeruel a close second) And I was just thinking that the angels aren't bad guys, they just want Adam…

Bardiel is my favorite angel, and I was thinking that maybe I should change the ending, if any of you are interested.


End file.
